


The Happiest Girl I Know

by blickharrisonbooks



Category: Original Work
Genre: 16yearsold, Abuse, Alone, Anorexia, Anxiety, Bullying, F/M, Fainting, Fictional, Girl - Freeform, Multi, Popular, Sad, Self Harm, highschool, socialmedia, teenandup
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26628535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blickharrisonbooks/pseuds/blickharrisonbooks
Summary: We all know a popular girl. That bitchy mean girl who is usually a bully. But, what if we don't know the real them, what if we are all hiding behind a persona so people don't see our true selves and loves. You don't know what someone is going through has never been so true in a book.Cover photo is not mine, I found it on google and unless it was stolen or mislabelled by them the credit goes to Anna Shakina.I am not romanticizing self harm, depression, anorexia, abuse or severe bullying. This is just a book, if you ever face any of these issues please seek help and know you aren't alone. This book has a lot of trigger warnings and strong themes, please don't read if that isn't your thing.
Kudos: 1





	The Happiest Girl I Know

She groaned, her alarm screeching, scratching at her groggy ears. Tiredly, she swung her legs over the bed. This simple task feeling as though it would drain the energy right from her body. Her hand bashed the alarm clock absently, barely seeing it through the slits in her tired eyes as she fought the sleep clamping them shut. Her eyes finally pried themselves open as the beeping ceased, though it had stopped the incessant noise still rang in her ears for minutes after. Darkness still roamed the sky outside her house, wintery fog still hung in the air outside, as she pulled her night clothes over her aching limbs.  
Once finally dressed the girl sighed, seeing her blonde flowing curls in the mirror, matted to a tangle of strands an knots. She sighed heavily and picked up her brush. The tiny amount it weighed felt like her soul was 100 pounds heavier. As she struggled and tugged painfully yanking at the tangles in her hair hot, salty tears streamed down her cheeks. Why was everything so fucking hard lately? As the voices in her mind woke up from their sleep, waiting, perched and ready to tell her all of her faults and wrong doings she brushed the last tangle from her hair. Incredibly proud and mentally exhausted she let the brush tumble from her grasp onto the floor. She would have usually been worried about making a noise or waking her family but, the myriad of clothes piled inches high on her floor prevented that.  
Finally suitably clothed and dressed she headed to her dressing table. The sheer amount of makeup piled on the table made her stomach churn and her chest tight. Another reluctant sigh later and she was sat at the table with a full face of makeup. She laughed slightly, scoffing at her reflection in the mirror. No matter how many layers of hopeful makeup she applied, it never seemed to cover her self conscious expression, but, a layer of concealer hid the bruises well enough. Her foundation was always far too orange to match her skin tone, anyone could see that. But, it didn't have to match as long as it hid what she needed it to. Shakily, she rose from the stool, hunger panged at her stomach, digging its vicious claws in as she fought back the starved gurgles. The girls at school had always been jealous of her figure, she was always called lucky. Right now, she didn't feel lucky, no matter how many ribs showed through her skin, no matter how many waves of dizziness overtook her, she would never admit she was struggling.  
At the bottom of the stairs, she lay sprawled, though she couldn't tell how she got there or when, she knew she had no time for this. Groggily, she got to her feet, the world spinning on its axis as she battled with gravity. Eventually, she managed to drag her aching body to the kitchen. Hopefully, she looked up at the cupboards. Locked. Her heart sank as her finger met the cold padlock chaining the cupboard doors together, preventing them being opened by even the strongest of people. Fuck, her stomach hurt. She could do with some water too, but like she had presumed as she turned the tap, nothing happened. Of course her Dad hadn't payed the water bill. As tears threatened to fall from her miserable eyes she coughed and fought them back. She couldn't ruin her makeup.  
Now dressed and heavily made up she stepped outside her front door. Her shoes, though expensive, dug into her heels as she walked, rubbing and chafing at her skin, layers of skin peeling off as blood seeped through her luckily, black socks. On the side of the road, she walked, wishing, yearning that she had managed to get bus fayre for that week. No luck. She coughed as she pulled her fake Gucci coat around her shoulders, hiding her protruding collar bones and just barely shielding her from the cold. The fog still loomed around her as she walked, she could barely see in front of her eyes as she hurried to her secondary school. Her heart in her throat as she thought about the missed homework from the day before. She wanted to do it. Really she did, but her dad had, had friends over and that meant extra cleaning jobs around the house. Her stomach threatened to growl as she stepped over the threshold of the school grounds. She prayed that the canteen would have leftover food at the end of the day she could have for free, maybe just a sandwich. Sadly, she sighed and cursed herself. It was her fault she hadn't eaten again anyway. She had fallen asleep before finishing the list of chores her dad had given her. The girl glared evilly at the quieter children in the hallways, a menacing scowl warning them to stay out of her way, they quivered and stepped away from her. Smiling triumphantly, she kept walking, until the hallway got longer, she felt the sweat beading on her forehead as the walls tilted as she hit the wooden floor, blood streaming from her nose at the force of the impact. She felt the world drift away around her as the noises ebbed away, the voices disappeared, and darkness flooded her vision, then. Nothing.


End file.
